Lost Memories
by Nekord
Summary: En un universo alterno al que conocemos y después de los hechos ocurridos en el puente Tenshi (batalla entre Naruto Kyubi y Orochimaru), una grave crisis azota la aldea de Konoha. Naruto debe hacer equipo con Ino para ayudar en dicha crisis… el problema es que ninguno de los dos se lleva bien con el otro.
1. Mision Fallida

**Capitulo 1: Misión Fallida**

- ¡Creo que ha habido una clara falta de información para esta misión! – Gritó Ino evitando varios kunais tirándose al suelo y acto seguido rodó hasta resguardarse tras un árbol donde se clavaron otros tantos.

- ¡Rasengan! – Gritó Naruto impactando su técnica en el pecho de uno de los ninjas del sonido que les perseguían… pero no terminó de ver como el pobre diablo quedaba empotrado, literalmente, en un árbol al tener a otros cinco ninjas atacándole casi al mismo tiempo. - ¡Son demasiados! ¡¿De dónde cojones salen tantos?!

Ino lo notó y logró apartarse lo suficiente para evitar un potente corte que traspasó el árbol. Sintió una terrible punzada en el hombro izquierdo y también el calor que desprendía su sangre al derramarse por él.

- Mierda. – Susurró y el árbol comenzó a caer en su dirección a la vez que otros dos ninjas saltaban hacia ella lanzando unas cadenas de metal que tenían enrolladas en sus manos.

Las cadenas la apresaron impidiendo que pudiera moverse a la vez que los dos ninjas caían a su lado y la sujetaban de pies y manos… pero Ino explotó en una nube de humo dejando tras de sí un tronco de árbol con su ultimo sello explosivo pegado en él. Los ninjas apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y la explosión les pillo de lleno. El árbol finalmente cayó entre la nube negra producida por la explosión.

Sentada tras otro árbol Ino se sujetaba su hombro herido mientras jadeaba cansada. Estaba herida, cansada y con arañazos por casi todo el cuerpo. Tenía un traje negro, parecido al de los ninjas del sonido que los estaban atacando a los dos. Estaba completamente rasgado, manchado y la manga izquierda había desaparecido, arrancada por huir de uno de sus perseguidores. La bolsa de utensilios se estaba vaciando por momentos y ya solo quedaban los objetos de primeros auxilios que en una refriega como aquella de poco le serviría. Su cara también tenía manchas negras que con el sudor le manchaban por completo la frente y las mejillas. Su cabello, recogido en una larga coleta, también estaba sucio.

Naruto recibió otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Apenas tenía tiempo para poder contrarrestar y defenderse de los ninjas enemigos y ya tenía a otros seis casi encima.

- ¡Matadle a él primero! ¡Luego nos encargaremos de la chica!

- _"Joder. No me dejan tiempo. Apenas puedo usar el Kagebunshin."_

- _"¿Qué ha salido mal?"_ – Se preguntó Ino mirando a su compañero. – _"¡No tiene sentido! ¡Todo marchaba bien! ¡¿Cómo lo supieron?!"_

**Flashback**

- ¿Una misión de infiltración? ¿Yo sola? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida por aquello pero entonces miro con horror a la persona que tenía a su lado. – _"No puede ser…"_

Su padre estaba sentado al lado de la Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Tenía una expresión seria y pensativa.

- No irás sola. Naruto ira contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron los dos. Después se miraron enfurecidos.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos apartando la mirada. Ino apretó los dientes como si su peor temor se hubiese hecho realidad. ¿Por qué con Naruto? De entre todos los ninjas de Konoha, ¿Por qué él?

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser este idiota? – Preguntó molesta y Naruto la volvió a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿Por qué no vamos Shikamaru, Chouji y yo? ¡Ya estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de misiones y trabajamos muy bien en equipo!

- Shikamaru y Chouji están en otra misión que tiene que ver con esta. Debéis ir en dos equipos pero por razones de seguridad no podéis estar en contacto. Cada equipo hará su trabajo por separado.

La explicación de Tsunade la silencio pero no le gustaba. Se golpeó la frente con su mano y murmuró cosas en voz baja.

- Que te quede claro, a mí tampoco me gusta. Me han traído obligado.

- Pues por mí no te cortes. – Respondió Ino mirándole con enfado. – Te doy permiso para largarte.

- ¡¿Tú me das permiso?!

- ¡Si, Gennin de pacotilla!

- Ya empezamos… - Murmuró Tsunade cerrando los ojos y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, preparada para intervenir si comenzaban una de sus ya habituales discusiones pero no hizo falta.

- Ino, Naruto. – El tono de voz de Inoichi sorprendió a Ino. Los nombrados miraron con cierta sorpresa al líder del clan Yamanaka. Ino estaba convencida de que nunca lo había visto tan serio como ahora. – Sabemos que el Sonido está detrás del ataque al castillo del Feudal del Fuego. Han robado varios rollos secretos que en su día fueron entregados al Feudal como señal de amistad por todos los clanes que conforman Konoha. El nuestro incluido.

- Los secretos y habilidades de los principales clanes de Konoha se han visto comprometidos por esto. Es una información que solo debería de estar en manos de Konoha y de su señor Feudal. – Tsunade se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a los dos chicos.

La Hokage puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y otro en el de Ino.

- Se que no os lleváis bien. Que os cuesta trabajar juntos.

Naruto e Ino se miraron de reojo. Para qué negarlo, se llevaban mal. Las misiones que habían realizado juntos habían acabado siempre de manera desastrosa por qué no se soportaban.

- Pero Naruto es el mejor ninja que la aldea tiene en estos momentos para asignarlo a tu protección.

- ¡¿El me va a proteger a mi?! – Preguntó molesta señalándole con el dedo.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos molesto. Sus ojos miraron durante unos segundos a Inoichi y después los bajo hacia el suelo. Tsunade asintió mirando fijamente a Ino a los ojos.

- Y tú eres la mejor espía sensor del clan Yamanaka. Dejad a un lado vuestras tontas rencillas, los dos. El bienestar de los clanes de Konoha, de toda la aldea, depende de esta misión. Depende de vosotros dos.

Naruto e Ino se miraron de reojo. No les gustaba pero aquello les superaba. Tendrían que hacer de tripas corazón.

**Fin del Flashback**

Todo había salido bien. Habían logrado suplantar a dos ninjas del Sonido que previamente habían noqueado. Habían robado sus ropas, sus objetos y la rubia había conseguido las contraseñas para poder moverse por la inmensa guarida del sonido. Su entrada era bajo unas raíces enormes de un gran árbol y la guarida entraba al interior de la tierra, varios pisos por debajo del nivel del suelo.

Pero no llegaron a poner un pie en su interior. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, habían caído en una emboscada. Superados en número, no vieron otra salida que huir pero aquello parecía una misión imposible. Los ninjas del sonido que había en aquella guarida superaban los doscientos y ambos estaban convencidos de que todos habían salido tras ellos.

Con rapidez Naruto se defendió del ataque de cuatro ninjas bastante corpulentos. Pudo esquivar los tres primeros golpes pero un poderoso puñetazo le golpeo en la cara haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás. Otros dos combinaron su fuerza lanzando un puñetazo simultáneo en dirección al pecho de Naruto. Este solo pudo poner sus brazos como escudo y esperar a sentir el impacto.

Fue como si una roca impactara sobre ellos. Naruto salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Apenas pasaron dos segundos y otros tres ninjas saltaban hacia él. Rodó rápidamente por el suelo y saltó en el momento en que una espada se clavaba donde, hasta escasos segundos atrás, estaba él. Logró realizar el sello del Kagebunshin y dos copias salieron en su ayuda bloqueando los golpes de otros dos ninjas. Pero estaba agotado y tras sacarlos sintió un pequeño mareo por el abuso excesivo del chakra.

- Estoy… en mi límite… - Dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo.

- ¡Ahora! ¡Todos!

Naruto alzó su vista y vio a por lo menos a más de veinte ninjas saltándole encima desde los arboles.

Ino se agachó para esquivar la patada de otro ninja. Aprovecho su altura para asestar tres patadas al ninja y una cuarta en un lugar concreto asegurándose de que el ninja tardaría los suyo en querer tener descendencia.

Cuando se giró para ver a Naruto lo vio agotado, con una rodilla en el suelo y más de veinte ninjas del sonido saltándole encima.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó y algo en su interior le instó a salir corriendo hacia él para ayudarle. Cosa que hizo pero otros dos ninjas de gran estatura le cortaron el paso.

No dejó de correr a pesar de haberlos visto y cuando uno de los ninjas alzó su brazo para golpearla, está se agachó y pasó derrapando por debajo de sus pies… pero no hubo tanta suerte con el segundo. El ninja atrapó uno de sus brazos y la lanzó lejos de su destino hasta que impactó con un árbol. Abrió la boca a causa del impacto y sintió como si todo el aire se le escapara por la boca.

- No tan rápido. A él le mataremos pero contigo nos divertiremos un rato.

Naruto vio de reojo la escena y apretó los dientes al volver a contemplar a sus adversarios. Los dos Naruto no vieron otra salida. Crearon un Rasengan cada uno de gran tamaño con todo el chakra que podían reunir en ese momento.

- Después de esto… te quedas solo. – Dijo el clon y Naruto apretó los dientes asintiendo sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería. Casi sin chakra ya no podría hacer nada más contra ellos.

Esperó hasta el último momento en que los tenía completamente encima y…

- ¡Ahora!

Los dos Rasengans impactaron contra el suelo provocando un autentico levantamiento de tierra y una gran cantidad de polvo. Los ninjas del sonido se sorprendieron por aquello. Ya habían visto aquella técnica y estaban convencidos de que se lanzaría contra ellos con ella pero no contra el suelo. Esté continúo temblando y la nube de polvo lo cubrió todo.

- ¡Nos está distrayendo! ¡Buscadlo!

Ino recuperaba el aliento. Jadeaba mientras veía a aquellos dos acercarse hacia ella. El suelo comenzó a moverse y una nube de polvo se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Los dos ninjas del sonido se giraron para ver que ocurría e Ino vio su oportunidad de escapar pero se asustó y gritó al notar una mano agarrándola del brazo y levantándola con fuerza. Era Naruto y tenía varias heridas en el pecho y en la cara.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! – Dijo a la vez que empezaba a correr arrastrando a Ino.

Alertados por aquella voz, los dos ninjas se giraron nuevamente para ver como los dos salían corriendo. Iban a ir hacia ellos pero el sonido de algo prendiéndose fuego les alertó. Bajo sus pies había un sello explosivo.

- ¡Mierd…!

La explosión dio de lleno a los dos ninjas pero también alertó al resto de los del Sonido de la ubicación comenzando a correr hacia ellos.

Sujetándose de la mano Naruto e Ino corrieron como pudieron hacia el puente que los alejaba de las tierras del Sonido.

- Ese era mi último sello explosivo. ¿Te queda algo?

- Nada. – Dijo la rubia sintiendo a cada movimiento del brazo un fuerte dolor en la herida.

- Escúchame… no vuelvas hacia atrás y menos para ayudarme. Si ves la oportunidad, escapa sin mirar atrás...

- ¡¿Sin mirar atrás?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te deje tirado?!

- ¡Si es necesario, si! ¡Deberías de haber salido corriendo nada más ver que todo se fue a la mierda!

- ¡¿Y dejarte a ti solo frente a todo un montón de ninjas enemigos?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!

Naruto la miró preocupado y aun más al ver la sangre que salía de la herida del hombro. Pero apenas pudo preocuparse por ello. Empujó a Ino para colocarla delante de él con tal fuerza que hizo que la rubia cayera al suelo varios metros delante de su posición.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó molesta pero vio como Naruto recibía el impacto de una espada donde momentos atrás ella misma estaba.

Naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza y detuvo la hoja con sus manos. Aun así, el ninja sonrió tras su máscara pues ya le había logrado clavar la punta de la espada en el pecho.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó preocupada y rápidamente salto hacia el ninja separándolo de Naruto con una fuerte patada que le giro la cara.

Naruto lanzó la espada lejos cuando el ninja del sonido la soltó, gracias a la patada de Ino.

- ¡Te he dicho que no volvieras! ¡Te pones en peligro y mi misión es protegerte! ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡¿Así me agradeces que te ayude?!

- ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Ino parecía estar a punto de contestarle pero Naruto vio a otro ninja caerle justo en la espalda a la chica. Si ella lo sintió o no, no lo supo pero se agachó y paso al lado de Naruto con rapidez. Esté aprovechó que el ninja solo estaba concentrado en Ino y saltó hacia el hundiendo su puño en la cara del individuo con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir en ese momento.

El ninja cayó de espaldas varios metros atrás y con la cara cubierta de sangre. Se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras Naruto jadeaba y se giraba hacia atrás para comprobar si Ino estaba bien. Nada más hacerlo vio a otro ninja en el suelo, tumbado boca abajo y a ella encima de él con sus manos retorciéndole un brazo.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos con cara de no saber qué había pasado. Un ninja había aparecido detrás de Ino sin que ella se diera cuenta pero lo mismo había pasado con Naruto. Solo se dieron cuenta de ello cuando vieron al otro reduciendo al agresor. Ino sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿No necesitabas mi ayuda?

Naruto bufo cansado y molesto.

- ¿Es que siempre me vas a llevar la contraria?

- Hare lo que me dé la gana. Por algo soy Jounnin… y tú aun un Gennin. Eso hace que tú estés bajo mi mando. No al revés. – Respondió ella soltando al ninja y apoyándose en sus rodillas para descansar un poco.

Naruto gruño molesto. Estaba a punto de recriminarle pero…

- ¡Los tenemos!

Ambos vieron como otra gran cantidad de ninjas iban hacia ellos con rapidez. Se miraron durante dos segundos y de nuevo Naruto cogió la mano de Ino. Juntos, comenzaron a correr a todo cuanto sus pies les permitían.

Habían llegado por fin al gran acantilado que separaba los países del Fuego y del Arroz, lugar donde se ocultaban los ninjas del Sonido, y delante de ellos estaba el puente de unión. Si lograban traspasar el puente estarían en tierras del Fuego y los ninjas del sonido no los seguirían. Estarían a salvo.

- _"¡Solo un poco más!"_ – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ino sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna, tropezó y cayó justo cuando llegaban al saliente donde se hallaba el puente. Naruto se detuvo al sentir la mano de Ino escapársele de la suya y se giró para socorrerla.

Entonces lo vio. Un kunai se había clavado en la pierna derecha de Ino. Alzó su cara al escuchar unos extraños silbidos. Más kunais inundaban el cielo e iban en dirección a ellos. Bajó su vista hacia Ino, ella también los había visto y los miraba completamente aterrada. No tenía escapatoria posible. No se lo pensó dos veces y saltó encima de la rubia, sorprendiéndola y asustándola al mismo tiempo.

Ino no pudo ni protestar. Cerró los ojos, apretó su cara contra el pecho de Naruto y aferró sus manos en la camisa de este. Entonces lo comprendió. Le estaba haciendo de escudo. El iba a…

Escuchó el sonido de los kunais clavándose a su alrededor en el suelo y en la madera del puente a la vez que Naruto gruñía con los dientes apretados, abrazándose más fuertemente a ella. Segundos después, Naruto e Ino abrieron los ojos. Ninguno les había alcanzado. Todos habían caído delante de ellos, cerca del puente… pero tenían sellos explosivos atados que comenzaron a arder en cuanto alzaron sus ojos para verlos.

- Naruto… - Dijo asustada al ver aquello pero no pudo ver más al sentirse rodeada de nuevo por los brazos de Naruto que la apretaba fuertemente contra él. Sintió calor, un calor que la envolvía por completo junto a un extraño color rojizo. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad…

Las explosiones sucedieron casi simultáneamente creando una inmensa nube negra y aquel saliente donde se encontraban se desprendió por el enorme precipicio. El puente también recibió gran daño por las explosiones y comenzaron a caer trozos de madera junto con las rocas y la tierra. El hundimiento de tierra quedo oculto por la inmensa polvareda y por el humo de los sellos.

- ¡Mierda, la perdimos!

- Es imposible que hayan sobrevivido si han caído por el barranco. – Dijo uno de los ninjas viendo como se desprendía todo aquel amasijo de tierra y roca por el precipicio desde su posición.

- Y eso que la explosión era para evitar que escaparan.

- ¿Usamos demasiados sellos explosivos?

También vieron como el puente no aguantaba su propio peso al haber perdido el soporte de su lado y comenzaba a caer por completo.

- Ese chico los tenía bien puestos para volver a ayudarla en su estado.

- Dio bastante guerra a pesar de ser uno solo. Aguantó bastante.

- Señor. – Dijo uno de los ninjas acercándose a otro que parecía ser el jefe. - ¿No nos ordenaron capturarlos con vida? Esto puede traernos problemas.

- Hemos perdido una gran oportunidad pero esto solo lo retrasa. Nada más.

El jefe miró al resto del equipo con seriedad.

- Regresemos a la guarida. Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Dijo el jefe con una mala intuición dentro de él.

- ¿No enviamos a alguien para buscar sus cuerpos? Es posible que la chica aun este viva.

- No será necesario. De sobrevivir a esta caída sería un milagro y... ese lugar…

El jefe se acercó hasta el borde del precipicio y miró hacia el fondo. Había una gran altura y en el fondo se podía ver las copas de algunos árboles y varias capas de verdes sobresalir por encima de algunas nubes blancas. ¿Era niebla lo que había ahí abajo? Nunca lo supo y tampoco quería averiguarlo.


	2. Despertando

**Capitulo 2: Despertando**

- Señor Yamanaka. Es un placer volver a verle. – Dijo una de las profesoras de la academia ninja apretando la mano del actual líder del clan.

- Gracias. Está es mi hija. Se llama Ino. – Inoichi levantó un brazo. Una pequeña Ino de cinco años de edad se mantenía escondida y agarrada al pantalón de su padre. Tenía el pelo corto y vestía un vestido de una sola pieza de color naranja, sin mangas y con el cuello blanco. – Ino, ella será tu profesora a partir de ahora. Debes hacer todo lo que ella te diga. ¿Entendido?

La pequeña inclino la cabeza con nerviosismo. La profesora, una mujer de veintinueve años con el traje de Chunnin, pelo corto, negro y unas grandes gafas redondas que agrandaban sus ojos se inclinó hacia la niña sonriéndola de manera cariñosa.

- Me llamo Anri. Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Seguro que tienes tanto talento como él.

- Los hijos de mis compañeros de equipo también empiezan este curso. – Inoichi echó un rápido vistazo por el aula encontrándolos.

Choza Akimichi con su pequeño hijo sentado en una mesa y Shikaku Nara que parecía hablarle a su hijo para que se mantuviera despierto en la mesa de al lado del joven Akimichi. Inoichi sonrió al verlos desde la entrada del aula pero también le sorprendió ver al hijo menor de Fugaku, Sasuke Uchiha, en compañía de su hermano mayor Itachi, llamando la atención de varios padres y niños curiosos. Los dos parecían ignorar aquellas miradas y hablaban animadamente. Parecía que el mayor estaba dándole consejos al pequeño.

Sus ojos continuaron mirando a los allí presentes y también vio a otra sorpresa. La hija del líder del clan Hyuga, Hinata, también estaba allí. Le acompañaba una joven vestida con un kimono blanco que también tenía los ojos blancos y una cinta alrededor de la cabeza.

- _"¿Una Hyuga de la rama secundaria? Posiblemente."_

La pequeña parecía encogerse sentada en su silla y más cuando otros niños de la clase se acercaban a ella para hablarle o mirarle a aquellos ojos tan curiosos que tanto llamaba la atención del clan Hyuga.

Tsume Inuzuka, la líder del clan Inuzuka, también estaba allí con su hijo pequeño. Hablaba animadamente con un hombre de aspecto muy serio y con gafas de sol: Shibi Aburame. A su lado y con un aspecto similar a su padre, su hijo Shino escuchaba algo que Kiba Inuzuka le estaba contando.

Inoichi sonrió una vez más volviendo a mirar a la profesora. Ese año parecía que iba a comenzar una generación muy prometedora de shinobis. Ino miró con sorpresa aquel lugar. Los niños que había, como corrían por el lugar y reían divertidos mientras se conocían y jugaban. Para su sorpresa, una chica de cabellera rosada muy parecida a la de la mujer que le acompañaba, la saludó con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa e Ino no pudo más que devolver el saludo sonriendo. Aquel lugar parecía divertido y sin darse cuenta ya había soltado los pantalones de su padre. El miedo ya había desaparecido.

- Este año estará lleno de talentos por lo que veo. – Dijo Inoichi.

- Si… más o menos. – Anri hecho una desagradable mirada hacia uno de los pupitres de la clase.

- ¡Ese es…! - Inoichi habló con sorpresa al ver también a aquel niño.

Ino miró a su padre y siguió su vista hasta ver a un niño bastante raquítico, delgado y con una camiseta blanca manchada. Era rubio y con el pelo de punta pero lo que más captó su atención era que estaba completamente solo. Como si se hubiese formado un vacio a su alrededor cuyas mesas no estaban ocupadas. No había otros niños con él ni tampoco ningún adulto o alguien que le hiciese compañía. Era como si estuviese aparte en medio de aquel ajetreo y su cara… reflejaba tristeza. No supo porque pero le fue imposible apartar la mirada de aquel niño.

- El Hokage en persona lo ha inscrito y la escuela no ha podido negarse a una petición así. Supongo… que era inevitable. – Esto último lo dijo soltando un gran suspiro y metiéndose en el aula rumbo a su mesa, delante del gran pizarrón.

- Ven Ino. Vamos a buscarte un asiento. – Dijo su padre adentrándose en las filas de mesas y sillas que componían el aula.

Fue en dirección a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo, esperanzado de poder sentar a su hija con los hijos de Shikaku y Choza.

- ¿Quién es ese niño? – Preguntó Ino sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Había algo que le llamaba tremendamente la atención y no sabía por qué.

Inoichi se detuvo y la miró con cierta lastima. Dio media vuelta y se inclinó hacia su hija colocando sus manos delicadamente en sus brazos.

- Escúchame atentamente, Ino. No debes acercarte a ese niño. Debes mantenerte alejada de él en todo momento. – Le dijo muy seriamente. - ¿Entendido?

Ino tragó saliva y asintió. Si su padre lo decía de ese modo es que ese niño era alguien que debía de dar mucho miedo.

Su padre la sentó en una mesa, al lado de Shikamaru y dos mesas por delante de donde estaba aquel niño. Pasados unos minutos, los tres padres comenzaron a hablar entre ellos animadamente. Los hijos se saludaron pero Shikamaru se había acabado durmiendo y Chouji miraba en todas direcciones nervioso sin saber cómo debía actuar o comportarse. Ino volvió a girarse para ver a aquel niño solitario. De nuevo no podía apartar la mirada de él. A diferencia del resto de los niños, lo que su cara representaba era miedo. Si, aquel niño rubio estaba asustado y aterrado. ¿Por qué?

Cuando se percató de que le estaban mirando el niño giró su rostro hacia Ino. Lejos de asustarse o apartar la mirada, ella siguió observándolo con curiosidad. Allí vio por primera vez los ojos azules del niño que le devolvía la mirada. ¿Quién era ese niño? Su curiosidad empezaba a florecer.

* * *

Podía escuchar el sonido del agua… si, parecía el sonido de un pequeño riachuelo. El sonido de las hojas mecidas por el viento. El sonido de su respiración. Abrió los ojos lentamente y con pesadez llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza.

- _"¿Un sueño?"_ – Pensó apretándose la mano contra su cabeza. Parecía que acabaran de sacarle un clavo de ella.

Pasado un tiempo en que el dolor de cabeza era más llevadero, comenzó a moverse con lentitud apoyando sus manos en la tierra húmeda. Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al notar de nuevo el corte de su hombro. Intentó mover los pies para poder sentarse y esta vez no pudo ahogar un grito de dolor. Se miró la pierna derecha. La herida que le produjo el kunai en su huida. Era profunda y sangraba.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

Poco a poco su mente fue recordando lo ocurrido. Se echó un rápido vistazo por encima. Sus ropas estaban completamente destrozadas. La camisa solo era un trozo de tela negra sin mangas y la camisa de redecillas estaba casi en el mismo estado. Las vendas que cubrían sus pechos se mantenían pero estaban ennegrecidas y deshilachadas. El pantalón también había visto tiempos mejores. Una de las piernas, la derecha estaba expuesta de rodilla para abajo. Las sandalias que iban con aquel uniforme habían desaparecido.

De sus heridas la más importante parecía ser la de la pierna seguida de la del hombro. Por lo demás solo eran raspones, arañazos y algún que otro golpe que le dejaría algún moretón que le duraría mucho tiempo. Eso mas el molesto dolor de cabeza y una ligera molestia en los oídos.

Cogió aire y realizó un sello con su mano derecha. Esta comenzó a brillar con un tono verdoso. Podría darse los primeros auxilios con la técnica de curación básica. Tanto ese corte como la herida del hombro parecían no haber tocado nada serio. ¿Había sobrevivido a aquella huida y a aquella explosión sin más daños? Menudo milagro.

- ¿Explosión? – Se preguntó recordando los kunais a su alrededor y miró hacia arriba de nuevo, esta vez sí prestándole mayor atención al lugar donde se encontraba. - ¿Hemos… caído?

No podía ver nada salvo un montón de arboles y una especie de niebla a nivel de las ramas y las hojas. Como una espesa capa de nubes que se mantenía a aquella altura. Bajó su vista y vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño riachuelo cerca de sus pies. Estaba en la orilla de dicho rio y el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas secas y caídas… pero también había tres árboles cortados, tumbados no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

- _"Un segundo… ¿hemos?"_

Aquella palabra la hizo reaccionar. Recordó a Naruto, haciéndole de escudo frente a aquella lluvia de armas arrojadizas. Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

- ¿Naruto? – Llamó deteniendo la técnica de curación, levantándose del suelo y dando un paso hacia el riachuelo. - ¡Naruto!

Intentó dar otro paso y el dolor de la pierna la hizo caer de rodillas al agua.

- _"Trata la herida primero."_ – Se gritaba a si misma mentalmente y era lo lógico pero no podía hacerlo. - ¡Naruto!

Volvió a levantarse haciendo caso omiso del dolor y camino torpe y lentamente hasta apoyarse en uno de los árboles caídos.

El silencio por respuesta no hacía más que ponerla nerviosa. La misión había sido un desastre desde el comienzo. Todo había salido mal. Estaba pérdida y sola y no sabía dónde. Para rematar… si Naruto había muerto… por protegerla a ella…

- _"No pienses en eso… ¡Búscalo!"_

Se contradecía ella misma. Sabía que la herida en la pierna le impedía moverse con libertad pero ahora su prioridad era otra. Cuando iba a prepararse para separarse del tronco caído sus ojos vieron algo que no hizo más que aumentar su miedo. Tres cortes en la corteza del árbol, como de garras. Habían dejado un surco profundo en la madera casi desde el lugar donde había sido arrancado.

Aquello no la tranquilizo. Estaba en un bosque, sola con Naruto desaparecido y al parecer había alguna bestia enorme lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrancar un árbol de un zarpazo. Tragó saliva y siguió caminando hasta llegar a unas rocas que había más adelante, siguiendo el curso del riachuelo. Sobresalían de la tierra y eran el saliente de una pequeña pendiente inclinada donde el agua descendía a un nivel inferior.

- ¡Naruto! – Volvió a gritar cada vez más nerviosa y asustada.

Se obligó a si misma a calmarse durante los siguientes minutos. Tras eso, cogió una bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos. Intentó notar la presencia de Naruto. No lograba centrarse bien y tampoco conseguía notar nada a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes y cerró con más fuerza sus ojos obligándose a sí misma a calmarse.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde está? – Se preguntó en voz baja y relajando su rostro. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente.

Ser sensor no era realmente su especialidad pero había trabajado duramente para entrenar esa habilidad hereditaria. Podía sentir y ver las presencias de las personas relacionándolas con tonalidades de colores estando cerca de ellas. Pero tenía un alcance y si Naruto estaba más allá de su alcance... o muerto…

Se sorprendió al sentir por un segundo algo más allá del rio. Algo débil, siguiendo el curso del rio a unos metros de distancia. Fue lo único que sus nervios le permitieron sentir en ese momento pero fue más que suficiente para indicarle una posición.

- ¡Bajando la pendiente! – Se dijo ella misma abriendo los ojos y acercándose hasta el borde de aquellas rocas.

* * *

- ¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¡¿Es que no puedes hacer nada como es debido?!

Un Naruto de seis años de edad agachó la mirada con claros signos de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Los demás niños de la clase lo miraban y algunos incluso se reían de él. La profesora estaba delante de su mesa, con una mano apoyada en ella y con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Es uno de los ejercicios principales de este curso! ¡Llevamos dándolo desde el primer trimestre y aun eres incapaz de hacerlo correctamente! ¡Nos haces perder el tiempo!

- Es un inútil. – Dijo uno de los niños en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta para que Naruto le oyera.

- En cualquier momento se echara a llorar. ¿Qué te apuestas? – Dijo otro que se sentaba delante del primero.

- ¿El almuerzo?

- ¡Vale!

Naruto apartó la mirada de la mesa y de la hoja de ejercicios que la profesora le había dado a primera hora. Con la mirada agachada echó un vistazo al resto de la clase. Todos lo miraban como un bicho raro y otros tantos se reían de él. Sus ojos fueron a parar a una chica rubia, con el pelo corto y de ojos verdes.

Cuando la vio alzó un poco su cara y abrió su boca. La niña le miraba pero no lo hacía como el resto. Ella mostraba otra expresión que Naruto no pudo descifrar en ese momento. La chica rápidamente apartó la mirada de él y se giró hacia el otro extremo de la clase.

- ¡¿Me estas escuchando, inútil?! – Bramó la profesora Anri golpeando de nuevo la mesa de Naruto. – Hoy no saldrás hasta que consigas realizar los sellos de al menos uno de los ejercicios de esta hoja.

Y así llegó la hora del patio o comúnmente conocida como la hora del almuerzo. Todos se apresuraron a salir al exterior pero Naruto, obligado por la profesora, se quedó en el aula realizando los ejercicios de la hoja que tenia encima de su mesa.

- Volveré cuando finalice la hora de descanso. Hasta entonces no tienes permiso para salir ni para almorzar hasta que hayas conseguido hacer, al menos, uno de ellos en condiciones. ¿Está claro?

Naruto asintió ocultando sus ojos por su flequillo. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer los ejercicios siguiendo las indicaciones de la hoja. Los ejercicios trataban sobre la primera fase de las técnicas básicas comunes: los sellos.

La hoja explicaba cómo se realizaban los sellos y las secuencias junto a la velocidad a la que se debían realizar. La colocación de los dedos no era el problema pero la secuencia al realizarlos era otra cosa. Siempre se liaba y acababa tardando mucho en hacerlos o los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada haciéndole fallar. Una vez, dos, tres y siempre fallaba haciendo que se rompiera la secuencia.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer en la hoja. Ya había pasado un año y nada cambiaba nunca. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien no tenía compañero para practicar? ¿Por qué siempre estaba solo? ¿Por qué solo le humillaban a él? No era justo.

Volvió a escuchar la puerta de la clase abriéndose y se asustó al pensar que era de nuevo la maestra Anri. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano con rapidez. Al alzar sus ojos temerosos vio que se trataba de aquella misma niña que le miraba con… ¿Lastima? ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? No supo descifrarlo muy bien pero más se sorprendió al verla caminar hacia él lentamente.

- Tienes que hacer el sello del pájaro antes que el del jabalí. – Le dijo la niña en voz baja.

Naruto no dijo nada. Solamente dio un paso hacia atrás sin saber que decir o como actuar. La chica miró hacia la puerta del aula, que terminaba de cerrarse, y volvió a mirar a Naruto con una mirada decidida. Juntó sus manos y las levantó hacia Naruto para enseñárselas. Este las miró sin saber que se proponía y acto seguido, aquella niña comenzó a hacer la secuencia de sellos lentamente.

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Prueba tú.

Naruto pestañeo y lentamente imitó los movimientos de las manos de aquella chica. Ella volvió a hacerlo despacio, asegurándose de que Naruto la veía hacerlo. Él fue imitando sus movimientos poco a poco hasta que sus manos consiguieron realizar los sellos de la hoja. Sonrió al ver que por fin uno de los ejercicios le salía a la perfección, sin tener que repetir nada y lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez hasta que consiguió hacerlo con rapidez y sin ver las manos de la chica.

La niña sonrió y agachó sus manos mientras veía a Naruto realizar los sellos, ahora sí, a la perfección.

- ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me salen! – Gritó emocionado y después miró a la chica. Ella también sonreía y por alguna razón, Naruto volvió a sentirse incomodo pero… a la vez, se sentía agradecido y contento. – Gra… gracias…

- De nada. – Contestó la chica sonriendo y dándose la vuelta para volver a salir del aula con rapidez, pero se detuvo unos segundos antes de salir del aula para girarse nuevamente hacia Naruto. – Buena suerte.

Naruto miró la puerta del aula cerrarse pero no apartó la vista de ella. Aquella chica… si no recordaba mal… se llamaba…

* * *

- ¿Ino? - Murmuró Naruto abriendo un poco sus ojos.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir de nuevo su propio cuerpo. Le dolía horrores.

- _"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Era un sueño?"_ – Pensó intentaba que una de sus manos fuese hacia su cabeza. Le dolía como si le hubiesen clavado un tornillo o algo en ella.

Noto como su mano era tomada por otra y otra ejercía una leve presión en su pecho. Pasado un tiempo en que el dolor de cabeza bajo de intensidad abrió lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Ino sonriendo y suspirando aliviada mientras separaba su mano del pecho de Naruto.

- ¿Ino? – Preguntó intentando incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor le hizo apretar los dientes con más fuerza que la vez anterior y detenerse a mitad de camino.

- No te muevas, espera.

Ino colocó un brazo en la cintura de Naruto y lo levantó poco a poco hasta dejarlo sentado en la tierra.

- Dios… por un momento me asustaste…

- ¿Qué… que ha pasado? – Preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- La explosión, ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo Ino y Naruto abrió un poco sus ojos, recordándolo. Finalmente asintió con lentitud. – Creo que hemos caído por el acantilado.

Naruto asintió sin decir ni abrir los ojos. Sentía pinchazos por todo el cuerpo con el más leve movimiento que hacía. Notó los movimientos de Ino a su alrededor y abrió los ojos para mirarla pero estos se pusieron en el destrozado paraje que había a unos metros de distancia. Árboles cortados o arrancados y un ligero flashback le provocó un pinchazo en la cabeza obligándole a alzar una mano torpemente hacia su frente.

- _"Otra vez…"_

Ino comenzó a examinarlo quedándose sorprendida. Tenía los brazos en piel viva, completamente roja y con trozos negros de piel desprendidos y quemados.

- _"¿Fue por la explosión?"_ – Se preguntó bajando la mirada por el resto del cuerpo de Naruto.

El traje negro había visto tiempos mejores. No quedaba nada de la parte de arriba del traje salvo una destrozada camiseta de redecillas. Sus pantalones estaban en peor estado. No eran más que tiras negras desgarradas. Sus heridas… Ino tragó saliva al examinarlo. Numerosos golpes y la gran cantidad de piel quemada que parecía tener por todo el cuerpo. Pero no fue hasta que le reviso la espalda que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que su boca.

Estaba completamente quemada, ennegrecida y manchada de sangre. Algunas hojas de los arboles que había en el suelo se le habían pegado. Ino abrió la boca sin decir nada mientras las quitaba con sumo cuidado. Ella apenas había salido lastimada de aquella explosión y de la caída pero… Naruto… ¿había recibido la explosión por protegerla? ¿Por eso estaba así? Pero de ser así… Naruto debería de estar mucho peor... por no decir muerto, ¿no?

- Tienes la espalda completamente quemada. Puedo calmarte un poco el dolor y limpiarla pero necesitaras tratamiento o podrías empeorar si se te infecta.

- ¿Quemada? – Preguntó el girándose un poco para verla.

Ino asintió mientras ambas manos suyas se colocaban en la espalda de Naruto sin llegar a tocarla. Ambas con aquel brillo verde en ellas. Para Naruto fue como colocar una toalla fría en su espalda. Arqueo la espalda por completo al sentir el frio chakra curativo y apretó los dientes aguantándose el dolor que le producía el más leve movimiento.

- Que daño… - Murmuro en voz baja.

- Aquella explosión podría haberte matado… bueno, nos podría haber matado a los dos. No parece que tengas nada roto ni ninguna herida interna. Tienes mucha suerte. – Dijo Ino concentrándose en su tarea pero su entrecejo se arrugó un poco al sentir un extraño calor emanar del cuerpo de Naruto.

Sorprendida podía notar también el chakra de Naruto. En la escala de colores que los de su clan utilizaban, Ino descubrió hacía años que Naruto era de color azul pero… notaba algo raro en él ahora. Como si hubiese un color dentro del propio azul que parecía crecer. No... mas bien parecía... ¿que intentaba salir? Intentó concentrarse más para poder identificarlo pero Naruto se revolvió incomodo separándose del contacto con Ino.

- Suerte… quizás… - Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse ignorando sus dolores.

Cuando Ino le vio ya era tarde. Naruto había logrado ponerse de pie pero sus rodillas le fallaron y casi volvió a caer al suelo.

- ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que estás muy mal? – Le dijo la rubia atrapándolo antes de que cayera y haciéndole de soporte.

- ¿Tu estas bien? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo, casi con nerviosismo. - ¿No te sientes mal ni tienes ninguna herida grave? ¿Algo… extraño?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.

Los ojos de Naruto la miraron con preocupación y casi podía jurar que con pánico. Ino negó finalmente con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien... un par de cortes que necesitare tratar de vez en cuando pero… nada serio pero tú estás…

- Menos mal… no volvió a pasar. - Murmuró Naruto aliviado e Ino le miró sin saber a qué se refería. - Debemos buscar un lugar seguro, donde poder descansar… Es posible que manden a algún equipo de búsqueda para cerciorarse de que estemos muertos.

Ino se sorprendió por aquello. No se le había ocurrido.

- Quizás… deberías regresar a Konoha tu sola si puedes moverte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Esté mantenía la vista fijada en el suelo, sin ver nada realmente.

- Ahora mismo no puedo moverme bien… estoy herido y solo seré una carga… si tu estas bien y puedes moverte deberías regresar cuanto antes y buscar…

- ¡¿Tu eres idiota o que te pasa?!

Naruto fijo sus ojos en los verdes de Ino. Está le fulminaba con la mirada, enfadada.

- ¡No pienso dejarte solo y menos en tu estado! ¡¿Por quién me has tomado?! ¡Aparte de la líder de este equipo soy médica así que a callar y obedecer! ¡¿Entendido?!

Ino obligó a Naruto a pasarle un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Lo apretó con fuerza con su mano izquierda, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su hombro. Su mano derecha se agarró a la cintura de Naruto y lo levantó con fuerza ignorando el dolor de su pierna derecha al ejercer fuerza convirtiéndose en su soporte.

Naruto se dejo hacer sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin poder apartar la mirada de Ino. Durante unos segundos, Naruto había tenido la extraña sensación de haber vivido ya una escena como esa con Ino pero, ¿cuándo…?

Una imagen de una Ino Yamanaka más joven pasó fugazmente por su mente pero tan pronto pareció recordarlo lo volvió a olvidar. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Apartó la mirada y acabó suspirando, dejando de lado esos pensamientos. Ya tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza.

- ¿Es que nunca me vas a hacer caso en nada?

- Cállate y pon un poco de tu parte por una vez. – Dijo la rubia con los dientes apretados.

Naruto emitió un sonido de molestia en los labios y apoyó como pudo los pies para ayudar a Ino.

- Ni ganas tengo de discutir ya contigo… Haz lo que quieras… - Dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia adelante. Se sentía mareado pero ahora tenía el apoyo de Ino.

- Mejor… yo tampoco tengo ganas de discutir ahora mismo...


	3. Refugio

**Capitulo 3: Refugio**

- _"He tenido que recurrir a él de nuevo."_ – Pensaba Naruto mirando sus brazos.

La piel enrojecida y quemada disminuía con lentitud. De nuevo el poder del Kyubi demostraba su capacidad regenerativa pero, como le pasaba siempre que perdía el control, no iba tan rápido como de costumbre.

- _"Utiliza tu propio poder."_ – Las palabras dichas por Yamato tras despertar de su lucha contra Orochimaru volvían a repetirse en su mente. – _"Si hubiese confiado solamente en mi poder… no hubiésemos salido de allí."_

Y es que era gracias al poder del zorro que había sobrevivido a la explosión y a la caída. Sin mencionar que fue él quien provocó el derrumbamiento de tierra para poder escapar usando el chakra del zorro. Con él rodeándole y protegiendo a Ino, recibió todo el impacto de las explosiones y de la caída. También porque era el único modo de escapar definitivamente de sus perseguidores y proteger a la chica. No podía hacer nada más sin su propio chakra pero, como ya ocurrió meses atrás, volvió a perder el control de él.

La herida que le hizo a Sakura en el brazo apareció fugazmente en su mente.

- _"Esta vez no paso nada mas."_

Con resignación y cansancio se dejó caer apoyando su cabeza en la fría roca del refugio. No llegaba a ser una cueva pues solo eran unas cuantas rocas que sobresalían de la tierra en una pendiente formando un pequeño recoveco entre ellas pero era lo bastante amplio para que pudiesen entrar los dos y no estaba muy alejado del rio.

Tras caminar un tiempo que a Naruto le parecieron horas, fue lo único que pudieron encontrar. Más que suficiente hasta recuperarse pero… ¿Cómo le explicaría a Ino su rápida recuperación sin hacer mención al Kyubi? Supuestamente ella aun no sabía nada de su secreto y estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta de algo. La piel en sus brazos casi volvía a ser completamente normal y las zonas quemadas disminuían. Ino no era tonta y estaba convencido de que se había dado cuenta.

- _"Quizás le dé más asco de lo que normalmente le doy."_

Naruto abrió los ojos pensando realmente en aquella opción. Así quizás la chica volvería rauda y veloz a territorio de Konoha y estaría a salvo pero…

- _"Joder… es Ino… como si me importase lo que pensara de mi… de hecho ya lo sé. Me detesta."_

Pero hablarle de lo del Kyubi era demasiado delicado. Aun podía ver los ojos de Sakura al hablarle, al tratarle… y al mirarle. Lo intentaba aparentar pero se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Miedo y lastima hacia él y eso era lo que no quería pero… ¿Qué se podía hacer? Él, convertido en un monstruo la atacó con intención de matarla. Era lógico que le tuviese miedo.

Naruto apartó esos pensamientos negando con fuerza y cerrando sus ojos. No… no le importaba lo que pensara Ino. Tenía que llevarla de regreso a Konoha y después todo volvería a la normalidad. Promesa cumplida. Él regresaría a su departamento, completamente solo y ella con su familia y su perfecta vida sin sobresaltos… pero la rubia no le dejaría ahí para regresar ella sola. Eso sería una mancha en su perfecto, o casi, historial de misiones.

- _"Solo hasta mañana."_ – Se dijo mirando sus brazos.

Si, mañana estaría totalmente recuperado y podrían salir de ahí los dos sin más sobresaltos.

* * *

- Que desastre… - Se dijo a si misma mientras llenaba sus manos de agua.

Con rapidez las llevó hasta su cara empapándose con el agua fría del riachuelo. Se puso de pie y notó una punzada en su pierna. Había logrado cerrar la herida casi por completo pero debería revisarla de vez en cuando. Era la única herida seria, a parte de la del hombro, y seguro que ambas dejarían una buena cicatriz en su blanca piel.

Pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido. Siempre había logrado realizar sus misiones casi con total perfección. Incluso cuando había tocado luchar estaba más que preparada para ello por lo que nunca la pillaban desprevenida. Pero con Naruto siempre era diferente. Con Naruto no se podía planificar nada. Con él las misiones se volvían impredecibles, como la personalidad del rubio, y en todas ellas fracasaba.

- La misión más importante de todas hasta la fecha... y ha sido un desastre.

Estaba abatida por el fracaso de la misión pero enseguida negó con la cabeza y cambio sus pensamientos. No podía… no debía… no esta vez. No podía culpar a Naruto. Esta vez no había sido culpa suya. Es más, de no ser por él no estaría ahí.

- Naruto. – Dijo en voz baja y después elevó su rostro hacia el cielo. - ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?

Ella siempre había tenido la imagen del inútil y perdedor Naruto en su cabeza. Alguien que no sabía sincronizarse bien ni con sus propios clones y que no podía, o no quería, seguir las ordenes. Pero durante la persecución había visto a un Naruto muy diferente. Coordinaba a la perfección a sus clones realizando técnicas conjuntas. Técnicas que la habían sorprendido, como el Rasengan, por su nivel. Su Taijutsu había mejorado considerablemente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… la había protegido a costa de su vida.

Según supo tiempo después de su partida, Naruto se fue de la aldea junto con Jiraiya. Cómo, cuándo y por qué Jiraiya, uno de los tres grandes Sannins de Konoha se había interesado en Naruto era un misterio para ella pero… todo en Naruto estaba resultando ser un gran misterio.

Primero estaba el asunto del chakra. Ino Yamanaka jamás había visto a un ser humano con dos tipos diferentes de chakra y estaba convencida de que era eso lo que había notado en él mientras lo ayudaba a caminar. Como las anteriores veces que lo había analizado, el chakra de Naruto era de color azul pero muy en su interior podía percibir levemente otro tipo diferente de chakra. Esté era de color rojo y el azul de Naruto parecía rodearle formando una especia de prisión. Algo que no había visto nunca.

- _"Sin mencionar sus heridas."_

Otra de las anormalidades que había notado en Naruto. Su piel quemada parecía ir regenerándose a un ritmo muy rápido y su cuerpo desprendía una temperatura elevada, pero no se trataba de fiebre o de infección. Había aprendido lo básico en medicina ninja para saber cuando algo era normal o no y la recuperación que estaba mostrando Naruto, pese a parecer beneficiosa para él, no lo era.

Solo los mejores ninjas médicos conocían técnicas regenerativas de tal nivel pero Naruto no tenía ni los conocimientos ni la habilidad para llevarlas a cabo. Su control del chakra era nefasto para intentar siquiera realizar alguna de ellas.

- _"Hay algo raro en él."_ – Se dijo mentalmente mientras giraba su rostro hacia el refugio con mirada decidida. – _"Y voy a averiguar que es."_

* * *

Pasos en el exterior y Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver como Ino regresaba y traía consigo una gran hoja verde abombada y otras dos cortadas. La abombada casi parecía un saquito verde y en su interior había agua.

- Toma. – Dijo la rubia tendiéndole aquella hoja. – Bebe un poco.

- ¿Qué es…? – Preguntó curioso al ver el recipiente donde la traía.

- Es una hoja de árbol Ginkgo. – Explicó la rubia alzando una de las grandes hojas cortadas con su mano. – Sus hojas son resistentes pero fáciles de manipular y de dar forma.

- _"Es cierto… ella también trabaja con plantas."_ – Recordó Naruto cogiéndola y bebiendo un poco.

Cuando terminó se la devolvió a Ino. Ella la depositó en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Naruto. Se mojó ambas manos lavándoselas mientras Naruto la observaba notando algo diferente en ella. Las manchas de suciedad en la cara de la chica habían desaparecido así como en los brazos y en la pierna expuesta de la joven… dándose cuenta por fin del estado en el que se encontraba el traje de la chica.

Podía ver las vendas, algo húmedas y aflojadas, que cubrían los senos de la muchacha. La tela negra y la camisa de redecilla apenas cubrían algo de cintura para arriba y dejaba gran parte de su piel al descubierto. Piel que estaba mojada pues aun podía ver algunas gotas de agua resbalarle por el cuello, los brazos y casi por cualquier zona donde su piel estaba al descubierto.

- _"Debe de haberse lavado en el rio."_ – Pensó embobado, mirándola con la boca abierta.

Sus ojos recorrían toda la anatomía de la chica como si estuviera hipnotizado. Mentiría si alguna vez pensó que Ino no era guapa. Lo era y mucho y seguía siendo a día de hoy una de las kunoichis más populares de Konoha, pero esta era la primera vez que él mismo se daba cuenta de hasta dónde. Sus ojos se pusieron en el rostro de la joven que parecía muy concentrada en hacer algo con las hojas cortadas.

No sabía si era por haberse lavado pero en aquel momento a Naruto le pareció que su rostro brillaba. Realmente debía darle la razón a todos aquellos que decían que Ino era una chica preciosa.

- _"La verdad es que… cuando no pone esa cara de ogro…"_

- Date la vuelta.

Naruto tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le había dicho la chica. Se había quedado como tonto mirándola.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te muevas y te des la vuelta. – Le dijo cogiendo una de las hojas con una mano. Era grande y parecía haber una pasta amarilla cubriéndola. – Esto te calmara y ayudara a la quemazón de la espalda. De paso te lavare las heridas y te quitare la suciedad mientras te reviso de nuevo para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

- No hace falta. – Respondió el algo nervioso y alzando un poco sus manos. – En serio, estoy bien.

- ¿Quién es la única que recibió entrenamiento medico? – Preguntó ella con seriedad y estrechando sus ojos.

- Tu… pero…

- Y por rango, ¿quién es la que manda en este equipo de dos?

- Tu… - Respondió de nuevo pero esta vez como si algo le hubiese atravesado el pecho y herido en su orgullo.

- ¡Pues a callar y a obedecer, Gennin de pacotilla!

Tras unos segundos Naruto suspiró. Ahí estaba de nuevo el ogro que él siempre tenía en mente al pensar en Ino Yamanaka, recordándole su lugar… o su rango más bien.

- Mandona… - Susurró en voz baja mientras se arrastraba para darle la espalda.

- Deberías estarme muy agradecido por esto, idiota. – Le dijo mientras le cortaba lo poco que quedaba de la camiseta de redecillas a Naruto y la dejaba caer a tierra.

Volvió a mojar de nuevo su mano con el agua de la bolsita y al sacarla el brillo verde la rodeaba de nuevo. Con sumo cuidado procedió a lavarle la espalda a Naruto, cerca de las zonas quemadas.

- Espero que no se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie cuando regresemos. – Le dijo muy seriamente la rubia a Naruto.

- Descuida… no manchare tu magnifica reputación diciéndoles que me lavaste como a un abuelo en un geriátrico.

Ino se detuvó, cogió la hoja con aquella pasta amarilla echa por ella misma y la puso encima de la zona quemada de la espalda haciendo que Naruto se arqueara y lanzara un lastimado quejido.

- ¡Esta fría!

- Esto evitara infecciones así que no te quejes. Tuve que recoger varias plantas de la zona para hacerla.

Ino miró más concienzudamente los hombros y las zonas quemadas del cuerpo de Naruto. Habían disminuido bastante. Es más… su piel volvía a ser casi normal. Alzó sus ojos para mirarle el rostro. Mantenía los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados junto a una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Aun te duele al moverte?

- Es como si mil agujas se clavaran por todo mi cuerpo.

Ino se colocó esta vez delante de Naruto y volvió a mojarse ambas manos. Colocó la otra hoja con aquella pasta amarilla a su lado y junto a aquel brillo verde comenzó a restregársela por las zonas quemadas más pequeñas que quedaban por el resto del cuerpo. Pasado un tiempo, Naruto sintió su cuerpo relajarse y el dolor desaparecer.

Ino entonces comenzó a quitarle las manchas, el barro y la suciedad que tenía por el cuerpo a la vez que lo revisaba más concienzudamente y trataba el resto de heridas. Varios moratones pequeños, cortes superficiales ya cerrados y poco más. Naruto no tenía nada serio.

Poco a poco, Ino dejaba al descubierto el torso de Naruto y pasados unos minutos, tragó saliva sonoramente. Sus ojos se agrandaron a la vez que sus movimientos se volvían más y más lentos. Ino ya no estaba examinándole las heridas o analizando el extraño chakra que sintió en él. Ahora examinaba otra cosa.

- _"Joder… ¡Menudo cuerpazo que se gasta el idiota!"_ – Se dijo a si misma mentalmente algo sonrojada mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Era un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, todo había que decirlo. No aparentaba tener ese físico con las ropas con las que se solía vestir pero, la verdad es que no estaba para nada mal. Sus músculos estaban muy bien marcados pero sin excederse. Ya no parecía ese fideo con patas que era años atrás.

Desvió sus ojos por piernas, brazos hasta volver al torso, cediendo a un leve impulso de analizarle mejor visualmente.

- _"Para nada mal."_ – Se dijo mentalmente subiendo su vista desde los abdominales hacia la cara del rubio.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Parecía incomodo. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole el rostro, también con alguna mancha negra en él. Le miró durante unos segundos dándose cuenta de que realmente había cambiado. Ya no tenía aquella cara redondeada. Sus rasgos estaban más marcados. Más maduro por así decirlo… y esta era la primera vez que se daba cuenta. Que se fijaba realmente en él. Siguió las finas marcas de bigotes de gato que siempre le habían caracterizado. Por algún extraño motivo nació una necesidad en su interior de querer tocarlas.

- _"Ha cambiado mucho…"_ – Se dijo ella misma comparando al Naruto de niño con el que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso y sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Nada! – Respondió ella inmediatamente dando un ligero saltito al escucharlo.

Sus manos habían continuado moviéndose más lentamente pero el chakra verde había desaparecido. Había estado acariciándole el pecho porque sí.

- _"¡Concéntrate!"_ – Se dijo mentalmente recriminándose y volviendo a su tarea con la cara totalmente roja. – _"Es el memo de Naruto al que has estado sobando y mirando como una tonta."_

- *El memo te ha salvado la vida y aun no se lo has agradecido. De no ser por él, ni siquiera hubieras llegado hasta el puente tu sola.*

Ino se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras en su mente. ¿Lo había pensado ella? Miró con más seriedad el pecho de Naruto y sus manos comenzaron a sanar pequeños moretones.

- Naruto… - El nombrado se tensiono al escucharla pues el tono de voz que había usado no era propio de ella. Al menos con él. – Gracias.

Abrió los ojos y los puso en los de ella, que continuaron observando los pequeños moretones que tenia Naruto.

- De no ser por ti… estaría muerta o algo peor ahí arriba. No sé qué pasó exactamente pero… estoy convencida de eso…

Naruto abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y su mente volvió al día en que le informaron sobre la misión.

**Flashback**

- Bienvenido, Uzumaki. – Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka levantándose de la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

- ¿No está la abue…? – Naruto tuvo que carraspear un poco al recordar con quien estaba hablando. - ¿No está la Maestra Hokage?

- Le he pedido unos minutos para poder hablar a solas contigo. Tenemos poco tiempo pero… tengo un favor que pedirte.

- ¿Un favor?

- Se trata de la misión que se te asignara hoy. La harás con mi hija.

Inoichi espero pacientemente a ver la expresión de Naruto. Este apartó la vista de Inoichi, suspiró y puso gesto de molestia y resignación al mismo tiempo.

- Por eso quería verme.

- Sí y no. – Le dijo Inoichi cerrando sus ojos. – Se de las dificultades que tenéis ambos en trabajar en equipo. Lo sé muy bien. - Inoichi hizo un extraño gesto con su cara pero Naruto no le dio importancia. - Ella misma me explicó algunas de las misiones que habéis realizado juntos.

Naruto bajó su cabeza y se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Un tic que tenía desde niño y que siempre hacia cuando se sentía nervioso y alguien le mencionaba algo que había hecho mal.

- Además estoy en el consejo y he visto los informes de esas misiones, mirando ambos lados de la historia y comparándolas pero… no estoy aquí para discutir vuestro trabajo en equipo.

Naruto le volvió a mirar con una ceja levantada. La cara de Inoichi ahora mostraba preocupación.

- Se que… no entenderás esto que te explicare y que posiblemente sea la persona menos indicada para hablarte de ello, Naruto… no, se que no lo soy pero… Ino es mi hija y la quiero. Daría mi vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces con tal de garantizar su seguridad.

Naruto ladeo su cabeza sin comprender que quería decirle.

- Vais a partir a una misión hacia las tierras del Sonido. Sus ninjas han robado varios pergaminos que pertenecen a los clanes que conviven en Konoha y, debido a ello, la aldea está en estado de alerta. Los altos cargos no podremos abandonarla hasta que se normalice la situación. Los secretos de nuestras habilidades están en peligro. – Inoichi apretó sus puños con fuerza y su cara, marcada por el dolor, miraba hacia el suelo, a los pies de Naruto. – Es una misión casi suicida. Siempre me alegre de que Ino fuese una excelente kunoichi pero…

- Espero que no le sepa mal mi franqueza pero, ¿qué quiere de mí? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso por haber visto a aquel hombre perder la compostura que solía reflejar como uno de los líderes más importantes de Konoha.

- Han seleccionado a mi hija para ser el cebo.

- ¿El cebo?

- Ino será enviada para infiltrarse en la guarida del sonido y recuperar los pergaminos pero será una treta para obligar a los ninjas del sonido a centrarse en vosotros dos mientras otro equipo es el que recuperara los pergaminos y destruye la base enemiga.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido. - ¡¿Por qué nosotros dos?!

- Ino es la mejor espía, sin contarme a mí, que actualmente posee el clan Yamanaka y es además la heredera del clan… un clan muy conocido en los demás países. – Inoichi guardo silencio unos segundos antes de continuar. - Para que la misión funcione, los del sonido deben saber quién es ella y ya se han encargado de que se sepa. No dudaran en usar todo su poder para apresarla y usar los conocimientos que posee de las técnicas del clan Yamanaka para abrir los sellos de nuestro clan. Ella misma y los pergaminos sellados serán el cebo.

Naruto comenzó a sudar pero lo entendía. Era justo el cebo que necesitaban. Los pergaminos contenían sellos restringidos para evitar casos como este y solo personas de un mismo clan al que pertenecen los pergaminos, o alguien que conozca los sellos de liberación pueden abrirlos y leer su contenido. Al saberse que sería Ino la que enviarían a recuperar los rollos, los ninjas del sonido verían más un premio en ella que una amenaza pues era como entregarles las llaves de los conocimientos del clan Yamanaka.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos los pergaminos en paz? Tienen sellos y no haría falta ponernos en peligro.

- No podemos correr el riesgo. – Explicó Inoichi apretando los dientes y manteniendo su cara agachada en todo momento. – Los sellos son una medida de precaución pero no son perfectos. El Sonido era el lugar donde Orochimaru gobernaba y él mismo era un maestro en técnicas de sellado.

- Por lo que es posible que alguien más haya aprendido técnicas de sellado y con el tiempo logren abrir los rollos. – Terminó diciendo Naruto e Inoichi asintió.

- El momento de actuar es ahora que aun están los pergaminos juntos en un mismo lugar. Si esperamos más tiempo es posible que acaben dispersos y ya sea imposible recuperarlos. Imagínate la terrible situación que viviría Konoha si los secretos y las habilidades de sus principales clanes quedan expuestos a sus enemigos… a todo el mundo.

Naruto tragó saliva. Claro que lo entendía. Eso pondría a Konoha en una muy mala situación frente a las demás aldeas y sus enemigos.

- Pero… a decir verdad eso poco me importa ahora. Konoha e incluso mi propio clan… me importan poco o nada… ¡No cuando la vida de mi hija ha sido puesta como prescindible!

Inoichi entonces hizo algo que sorprendió aun mas a Naruto haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio se quedase sin aliento. Se arrodilló delante de él, e inclino su cabeza hacia Naruto.

- ¡Te lo pido por favor! ¡Solo tú puedes ser el compañero de mi hija para esto!

- O… oiga…

- Se que no soy nadie para pedírtelo… que incluso yo estuve en contra tuya durante mucho tiempo… pero Ino es… mi única hija… lo único que me queda… por favor… haz lo que tengas que hacer pero devuélvemela con vida. Haz que vuelva sana y salva a casa… Si alguien puede hacerlo… se que eres tú, Naruto… por favor. Protege a mi hija.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Inoichi Yamanaka, uno de los líderes de los clanes más respetados de Konoha estaba arrodillado delante de él, llorando y suplicándole por su hija. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Por qué él? No supo porque pero algo le hizo sentir muy mal a Naruto al ver a aquel hombre en aquel estado delante de él.

Cerró los ojos e hizo la única cosa que podía hacer en esa situación. Lo que le pedía su corazón. Se lo prometió.

**Fin del Flashback**

Naruto recordó a aquel hombre. ¿Así actuaban todos los padres respecto a sus hijos? ¿Actuaria así él en caso de tenerlos? Probablemente sí. Lo siguiente fue engañar a Ino, actuar como si no supiese nada de la misión delante de ella cuando se les informara y velar en todo momento por su seguridad.

De nuevo le asaltó la duda. ¿Por qué él? No lo sabía pero había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para protegerla. Incluso de él mismo. Cerró los ojos y decidió actuar como siempre.

- Ya, bueno… solo hice mi trabajo. Tenía que protegerte. Esa era mi misión, ¿no?

- Si… es verdad… - Contestó ella algo desanimada por aquella respuesta de él.

¿Qué le pasaba? Como si alguna vez le hubiese importado a Naruto. El tenía razón. Le habían asignado esa misión para protegerla y eso era lo que había hecho. ¿Acaso esperaba algo más?

- _"Que tontería."_

Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. No fue hasta que la mano de Ino se detuvo en una zona en concreto del pecho del rubio que sus pensamientos cambiaron. La mano con el tono verdoso se mantenía en aquel lugar y un fugaz recuerdo le vino a la mente.

La imagen del ninja del sonido, Naruto sujetando su katana y la punta de esta clavada en su pecho aparecieron de repente pero lo que Ino estaba mirando… eran una leve marca en la piel curada ya hacía mucho tiempo.

- No es posible… - Dijo en voz baja.

Un corte como aquel y sin ser tratado no podría estar así por muy rápido que uno pudiera curarse. Ino miró los dos cortes que ella misma tenia, comparándolos y a pesar de que ella los había tratado con la técnica de curación… no estaban ni de lejos tan bien cerrados y curados como el que Naruto tenía el pecho. Casi parecía una cicatriz echa tiempo atrás en vez de una herida echa hacia apenas unas horas.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tu corte… es decir… la herida que te hizo ese tipo con la espada…

Naruto abrió de golpe los ojos y bajó su vista hacia su pecho mirando el lugar. Se había olvidado por completo de aquello… y ella se había dado cuenta.

- Eso… veras… no fue más que un rasguño… nada importante.

- ¿Un rasguño? – Preguntó ella, como si no se lo creyese y alzando sus ojos hacia los de Naruto.

Naruto tragó saliva y no se atrevió a decir nada más. Por su parte, Ino puso una extraña mirada. Nada de un rasguño. Estaba convencida de que la punta de la espada se había clavado. Lo había visto muy bien y era imposible que en tan poco tiempo…

De golpe su expresión cambio, como si acabara de recordar algo. Con rapidez se inclino hacia Naruto, asustándolo y le cogió la mano derecha.

- ¡¿Ino?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

- No fue un rasguño…


	4. No fue un rasguño

**Capitulo 4: No fue un rasguño**

- Hoy haremos prácticas de lanzamientos de shurikens y de kunais, alumnos de tercero.

La clase entera se había reunido en el patio trasero de la academia shinobi de Konoha. Era amplio, con algunos troncos y muñecos de prácticas a cinco metros de distancia de dos mesas largas donde descansaban, colocadas en sus cajas, las armas arrojadizas antes mencionadas. La profesora miró a todos sus alumnos de uno a uno asintiendo con la mirada.

A parte de la profesora Anri había otros dos maestros al lado de las mesas. Era obligatorio que hubiesen más de dos profesores cuando los alumnos fuesen a realizar técnicas algo más sofisticadas o empezar en el uso de las armas shinobis.

- Poneos en dos filas. Una fila delante de esta mesa y otra fila delante de esta otra. En esta de aquí… - Señalo la profesora la mesa de la izquierda. –…están los shuriken o estrellas ninjas de cuatro y ocho puntas. En esta otra están los kunais. ¿Alguien sabe decirme la diferencia de ambas armas arrojadizas?

Varias manos se alzaron entre sus alumnos. Una de ellas era Ino Yamanaka, de ocho años de edad. Iba vestida con una camiseta naranja con rayas negras en sus mangas y su pelo era más largo llevándolo atado en una pequeña coleta. Anri sonrió y la señalo a ella.

- Adelante, Ino.

- Los shurikens son armas arrojadizas, no tienen más funciones. – Respondió Ino bajando su mano. - Los kunais, más pesados que los shurikens, también pueden ser usados como armas cuerpo a cuerpo además de ser armas arrojadizas.

- ¡Exacto! Muy bien Ino. Se nota que provienes de uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha.

Ino se rascó la nuca y sacó la lengua algo avergonzada. En su tercer año de academia Ino era de las más aplicadas llegando a ser la segunda mejor de clase únicamente superada por Sasuke Uchiha, el chico prodigio del clan más fuerte de Konoha pero dejándole a él a parte, Ino era la mejor aprendiz de kunoichi hasta el momento y sus notas eran de las mejores.

- Cada uno de vosotros tendréis tres intentos. No os preocupéis si lo hacéis mal. Hoy es el primer día de prácticas y no se pondrá nota.

- ¿Hacerlo mal? Pero si lo llevo practicando con mi padre desde este verano.

- Yo también. Mi hermano y yo practicábamos todas las mañanas en el jardín de casa.

- ¿Qué hay de ti, Ino? – Preguntó Sakura sonriendo a su amiga. - ¿También has practicado antes?

La rubia asintió.

- Mi padre me enseñó el año pasado y muchas veces me ayuda a practicar.

Un ligero movimiento en la fila de al lado captó la atención de Ino. Se trataba de Naruto. El joven iba vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y un chándal de color amarillo chillón. La chaqueta la tenía atada en su cintura y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a ella. Tenía unas gafas de aviador puestas que ocultaban sus ojos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Sakura al verla mirar hacia Naruto.

- No, nada. – Respondió Ino dando un paso hacia adelante y colocándose en la fila.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron realizando los lanzamientos que, en general, fueron bastante aceptables. La gran mayoría acertaba dos de tres intentos al muñeco de paja. Tres no fallaron ninguna vez. Sasuke acertó en las tres dianas del muñeco al igual que Ino y Shino Aburame.

Era el turno de Naruto Uzumaki en la mesa de los shurikens. La cara de los profesores cambió al mirarle como se ponía delante de la mesa. La profesora, como era su costumbre con el niño, puso una mirada de molestia. Los dos profesores simplemente cambiaron a unas expresiones más serias sin dejar de mirarlo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida para algunos de los alumnos.

- Seguro que la pifia.

- Este nunca hace nada a derechas.

- Los profesores están así porque están cansados de él y sus meteduras de pata.

En la mesa de los kunais, Kiba con un pequeño cachorro que asomaba la cabeza por encima de la cremallera de su chaqueta, cogía el kunai con total confianza mientras sonreía y miraba a Naruto. Lanzó el kunai hacia el muñeco y este impactó en la diana del pecho. No en el centro pero le dio.

Naruto trago saliva y miro su propio objetivo. Sin llegar a quitarse las gafas, lanzó la estrella hacia el muñeco con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir. Está impactó contra el muñeco pero rebotó y cayó al suelo. Las risas no tardaron en sonar junto a algunos suspiros de cansancio por parte del profesorado.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabe lanzar un shuriken! – Gritó uno de los alumnos aumentando la carcajada general.

Naruto cogió otro con rapidez y lo volvió a lanzar contra el muñeco… pero este pasó de largo y acabó cayendo al suelo. Las risas aumentaron y también los murmullos y palabras que le criticaban.

- ¿Es que no tienes puntería? ¡Esto se hace así! – Gritó el muchacho lanzando otro kunai al muñeco y este impactó en la diana de la cabeza del muñeco rozando el centro.

Naruto cogió otra estrella, se subió las gafas y con una mirada seria y fija en el muñeco, lanzó el shuriken. Impactó justo en la zona donde solo había paja, entre la diana de la cabeza y del pecho. Naruto sonrió al ver que al menos le había dado y el shuriken se le había clavado… pero la sonrisa duro poco cuando, tras unos segundos, el shuriken acabó cayendo al suelo, en la base del muñeco.

- Y van tres. – Dijo uno de los profesores cerrando los ojos y levantando una mano para señalar el final de la cola mientras el otro apuntaba algo en un cuaderno. – Puedes volver.

El otro chico lanzó su tercer kunai y de nuevo impactó en la diana que representaba los pies del muñeco. A pesar de estar riéndose de Naruto, él había acertado los tres lanzamientos. Él era el único que no había logrado hacer ni uno. Apretó los dientes con rabia y volvió a colocarse las gafas de aviador ante las risas y burlas de sus compañeros.

Ino era junto a Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji, de los que no se reían ni hacían nada al respecto.

- Uzumaki. – Llamó la profesora Anri seriamente. – Ayudaras a los profesores Yuta y Kuno y recogerás las armas lanzadas por todos. Aprende al menos a cómo tratar las herramientas de un ninja y guárdalas en sus respectivos lugares.

El muchacho asintió sin decir nada, como era su costumbre.

- Todos los demás, muy buen trabajo. Regresemos al aula para la siguiente clase.

- ¿Solo un alumno, profesora? – Preguntó uno de los profesores. – Por norma siempre son dos los que ayudan en las tareas.

La profesora miró al rubio con fastidio y se giró de nuevo hacia sus alumnos.

- Muy bien. ¿Algún voluntario para ayudar a guardar el equipo con Uzumaki?

Los alumnos se miraron entre si y casi parecían encogerse para evitar que les eligieran. Hasta que una mano se levantó entre ellos.

- Yo, maestra. – Dijo Ino sorprendiendo a todos.

- Muy bien. – Dijo la profesora mirándola con sorpresa. – La esperaremos en el aula. El resto, regresemos.

Ino fue directamente hacia la zona de los muñecos y comenzó a quitar las armas arrojadizas clavadas en uno de ellos. Los profesores se apartaron lo suficiente para hablar entre ellos sin apartar la mirada de Naruto. Uno de ellos parecía estar anotando algo en el cuaderno mientras respondía a su compañero.

Ino miró de reojo a Naruto. ¿Por qué siempre era tan malo en todo? En los tres años que llevaban en la misma clase, Naruto tardaba mucho en hacer los ejercicios. Las tareas más simples que otros hacían sin siquiera pestañear a él le costaban varios intentos, pero también se había dado cuenta de que a él no le enseñaban del mismo modo que al resto de la clase. ¿Por qué?

No le gustaba y no encontraba divertido aquellas situaciones que se repetían en el aula y en las que Naruto era el centro de burlas o criticas. No era la única pero había algo en ese chico. Algo que incluso su padre le había advertido de él y no sabía cómo actuar en muchas ocasiones pero no podía reírse de él. Sencillamente no lo veía correcto.

Metió cinco kunais en su correspondiente caja y miró hacia la mesa de al lado. Naruto dejaba los shurikens en sus cajas muy bien guardados.

- _"Al menos sí que sabe guardar las herramientas."_ – Pensó la rubia al ver como lo hacía Naruto. Estaba claro que Naruto era una gran incógnita. – ¿Sabes guardarlas pero no lanzarlas?

Naruto se tensionó. Sorprendido por aquella pregunta, simplemente agachó la cabeza y negó.

- Tienes que cogerlas de una de las puntas y no lanzarlas a lo bestia. No todo es fuerza bruta. – Ino se acercó a la caja y cogió una estrella. Naruto se subió las gafas y la miró con interés. – Se coge así y se debe lanzar con suavidad, como si se te escapara de los dedos.

Ino echó un rápido vistazo a los profesores y estos seguían hablando entre ellos. Con un movimiento rápido, lanzó la estrella impactando en la diana de pecho de uno de los muñecos. Naruto siguió la trayectoria con sus ojos hasta ver la estrella clavada en la diana.

- Es cuestión de practicar. Al final le coges el truco.

- ¿Se coge así? – Preguntó Naruto cogiendo una estrella con su mano e imitando a Ino.

La chica asintió y después ambos se aseguraron de que no les veían. Naruto lanzó el shuriken que, a pesar de no clavarse en la diana, se clavo en el palo de madera que representaba uno de los brazos del muñeco. Naruto sonrió y agrando sus ojos.

- Le di. – Dijo en voz baja mirando a la chica.

Está le devolvió la sonrisa y vio como Naruto cogía otro shuriken emocionado, queriéndolo repetir. Esta vez la estrella se clavó en la zona blanca de la diana, cerca del borde. La sonrisa del rubio se amplió.

- No es tan difícil, ¿no? – Le preguntó Ino sonriendo.

- Supongo que no. Es cuestión de practicar.

Ambos rieron. Ino vio como repetía de nuevo el proceso cogiendo otro shuriken y una pregunta surgió en la mente de la niña. ¿Acaso era esta la primera vez que ese chico cogía un arma shinobi? ¿Sus padres no eran shinobis?

- ¿Es que tus padres no te enseñaron a lanzarlos? – Preguntó Ino de manera inocente y aquella tranquilidad que había surgido entre ambos se rompió. Naruto se tensionó y apretó con tanta fuerza su mano que las puntas del shuriken se le clavaron en la palma de la mano.

Gritó y cayó de rodillas sujetándose la mano. Ino dio un paso atrás asustada. Vio mucha sangre en la mano del muchacho. Tenía la mano abierta y podía ver como la estrella se le había clavado una de las puntas por completo.

- ¡Que daño! – Gritó entre lágrimas.

La rubia se quedó quieta mirándolo y ni sintió la mano del profesor en su hombro hasta que esté le obligó a darse la vuelta.

- Yuta, encárgate de Uzumaki. Vamos, regresemos al aula, Yamanaka.

Mientras caminaban, Ino se giró para verle por última vez. Vio al profesor llamado Yuta sujetar la mano de Naruto y sacarle el shuriken en un rápido movimiento.

- No te preocupes. Ira a la enfermería y se pondrá bien.

Ino asintió sin poder apartar de su mente la imagen de la mano de Naruto y el shuriken clavado en ella. Y sobre todo la sangre.

Horas después, ese mismo día y debido al incidente de Naruto, la profesora encargada de su clase tuvo que darles a sus alumnos, en especial a Ino, una breve explicación sobre lo que ocurre cuando no se respeta las armas afiladas que les acompañarían durante su entrenamiento y vida como shinobis. De nuevo puso como ejemplo negativo a Naruto.

Acabando de dar su explicación la puerta del aula se abrió y Naruto entró en ella aun con el miedo reflejado en la cara. Pero más que miedo también parecía haber duda.

Enseguida, la gran mayoría de los compañeros de clase se lanzaron a verle la mano a Naruto. Esté sintió pánico al verse rodeado por todos, pidiéndole poder ver su mano herida, preguntándole si le había dolido y como había sido. Ino se levantó también y se acercó lo máximo que pudo para verlo.

Lo vio sonreír, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo al recibir aquella atención tan diferente de la habitual por parte de sus compañeros mientras alzaba su mano herida… pero ya no había ninguna herida ni ningún rastro de sangre en ella.

- Solo fue un rasguño… nada más.

Ino parpadeo varias veces. La imagen vivida horas atrás aun era clara en su mente pero no vio ningún corte en su mano derecha. Estaba completamente limpia salvo por una ligera marca alargada, algo mas blanca que su piel. Una cicatriz.

Naruto sonrió nervioso mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros. Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Ino. La sonrisa cambió a una triste durante unos segundos pero después puso una sonrisa burlona, cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos detrás de su cuello.

- Perdona… por haberte asustado… Monte un buen escándalo por un rasguño de nada. Lo siento.

Ella lo miró confusa. ¿Un rasguño?

* * *

- No fue un rasguño…

Los temblorosos ojos de Ino miraban una casi imperceptible cicatriz en la palma de la mano del joven. Apenas se podía ver pero estaba ahí. Una marca un poco más clara que la propia piel de Naruto pero ahí estaba… justo como en su recuerdo. Un recuerdo olvidado hacía mucho tiempo y que ahora estaba ahí, tan fresco como si acabara de vivirlo.

Alzó su mirada hacia la cara de Naruto. Estaba convencida de que no era una invención. Aquello ocurrió de verdad pero el niño que ella vio en su recuerdo distaba mucho del que ella conocía y tenía delante. El niño era retraído, no respondía a las burlas de sus compañeros ni se defendía de ninguna manera. Ese no era el Naruto pesado y molesto que ella recordaba de la academia.

Intentando pensar en ello, Ino solo pudo recordar vivencias en la academia con Naruto en las que él se dedicaba a gastar bromas y el tutor de la academia, Iruka, le perseguía para castigarlo. Molestando a sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo a Sasuke, e iba por la aldea arriba y abajo gritando con ser el mejor ninja de Konoha y que iba a convertirse en Hokage. Pero esos recuerdos eran de los dos últimos años en la academia antes de graduarse como Gennins. Cuando tenían doce años, más o menos. ¿Y qué pasó los años anteriores?

Podía recordar algunos momentos vividos con Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji y también con las chicas de la clase. Recordaba los ejercicios y algunos entrenamientos o actividades donde sus padres estaban presentes. Incluso recordaba vagamente a la profesora Anri pero… con Naruto se producía un extraño borrón en sus recuerdos… no, no era solo con Naruto. Había algo más.

- Ino… creo que… deberías alejarte un poco… - Le decía nervioso mientras sus ojos bajaban hacia abajo y un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. – Estas demasiado cerca y…

El rubio cerró sus ojos y giro su cara pero el rubor en su cara se hacía más evidente.

- Tus vendajes… están…

Ino parpadeó unos segundos sin comprenderlo hasta que bajó la vista y se miró a sí misma. Las vendas habían perdido fuerza y sus pechos ya no estaban tan cubiertos y apretados como antes haciéndose notar mas su autentico volumen. Para colmo las vendas estaban humedecidas, por haberse lavado anteriormente, y el efecto del agua en ellas hizo que sus pezones se marcaran bastante a medida que estas perdían su fuerza.

Su cara se volvió completamente roja y se separó de Naruto con rapidez, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos.

- ¡Idiota, pervertido, salido!

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! – Preguntó en respuesta. - ¡Soy un chico! ¡Perdón por mirar pero no lo pude evitar! ¡Además, eres tú la que se me ha tirado encima y se ha quedado pasmada mirándome la mano!

- ¡Al menos ten algo de decencia, idiota!

Naruto se giró hacia ella de nuevo listo para contestar pero rápidamente Ino se lanzó hacia él tapándole los ojos con su mano.

- ¡Mira más de la cuenta y te arranco los ojos, maldito pervertido! – Le gritó ella roja de vergüenza. - ¡Date la vuelta y espera a que me arregle!

- ¡Vale, vale pero no me metas los ojos en el cráneo, por favor!

- ¡Ciérralos!

- ¡Que si, joder!

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió como la mano de Ino se separaba de su rostro lentamente y escuchó cómo se movía hasta colocarse detrás de él.

Ino continuaba roja de vergüenza. ¿Cuánto rato abría estado Naruto observándola mientras a ella le aparecían todas aquellas dudas? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del estado de sus ropas?

- Nuestras ropas se quedaron en el lugar donde nos cambiamos con aquellos dos. No tenemos nada con lo que cambiarnos. – Murmuro Naruto mirando también el estado de sus ropas.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Respondió ella malhumorada mirando el camal de su pantalón que aun quedaba entero. – _"No queda otra."_

Naruto escuchó el sonido de la tela desgarrándose. Su curiosidad casi le hizo girarse y ver que hacía, pero no deseaba aumentar más las ganas de matar de la chica.

- Ya está. – Dijo ella pasados unos minutos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y giró su rostro para verla. Las vendas yacían ahora en el suelo. En su lugar la muchacha tenía ambas piernas al descubierto y un trozo de tela negra del traje rodeando la zona de sus pechos. Aun así estos abultaban bastante más que antes.

Naruto no pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada las largas piernas de Ino hasta que sus ojos volvieron a quedarse fijos en el busto de la chica.

- _"Creo que ahora entiendo eso de la fuente de inspiración, Ero-sennin." _

- ¡Aquí arriba, pervertido! – Le dijo la chica molesta haciendo que esté levantara su cara para verla con un gesto de su mano. - Mira más de la cuenta y cuando regresemos a Konoha desearas no haber nacido.

La seriedad con la que le amenazó la rubia le hizo estremecerse y enfocó sus ojos hacia el exterior del refugio ante la mirada furiosa de la chica.

- _"He pasado demasiado tiempo con él."_

Ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra en los siguientes minutos pero Naruto podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Ino en su nuca. Estaba convencido de que la chica se estaba conteniendo para no molerlo a golpes por su estado pero temblaba al pensar en lo que le haría cuando estuviese completamente recuperado. Ino era de las rencorosas.

Y así era. Ino no apartaba su mirada, con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza, de él. No obstante, gracias a aquel extraño recuerdo sabia una cosa. Aquella curación milagrosa de Naruto venía desde antes. Desde mucho antes.

- Oye. – Llamo la rubia en tono de orden sobresaltando a Naruto. - ¿No crees qué ya va siendo hora de que me digas que ocurre contigo?


End file.
